Kiss My Eyes
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Ice appears at Wammy's house and ends up falling in love. But can you really trust music to point you in the right direction? Especially when it's your new enemy's plan. MattxIce OC NearxMello.
1. The New Kid

****

Chapter One: The New Kid

__

Author's Note: God! I'm so pissed! I didn't save this on my computer and I accidentally posted the wrong thing and deleted the old file! Oh and in this Wammy's is just a genius orphanage /school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Prelude 12/21. The only thing I own here is Ice.

Matt's POV

I was sleeping in my and Mello's room. I heard Near speaking loudly.

"Wake up you two!" he said in his childish voice. Mello groaned.

"Why?"

"First off, it's four o' clock and you already missed class. Second, we have a new kid." 'Oh god!' I thought. Mello has seemed to live for harassing new kids, which didn't come to often. I rolled over. Mello was sitting next to my bed smiling broadly.

"Let's go."

The three of us were among the last to arrive. The crowd was around Roger and the new girl. And god is she short! Probably only Near's height, but she was scary enough to make me forget about that. She wore a corset dress, sleeveless hoodie, thigh high stockings, combat boots, a voodoo doll choker, and chains everywhere. Her hair was in spiky pigtails with green streaks, tied up in grey lace, and her lips, nails and eyes were black as coal. I shuddered. I looked over to see Mello's smile widen.

"Mello, maybe you shouldn't mess with her," I said worried for him.

"I'll do what ever I want," he replied cockily. Roger turned around and walked out of the room. The girl stood there for a moment and then began to walk through the crowd. Everyone stepped aside for her. She almost walked through the doorway by us, but Mello put an arm out.

"What, no hello?" He smiled. "We don't even know your name, why don't you tell us?" She mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Ice," she said extending a hand to him. Mello seemed surprised by this, but he took her hand anyway.

"Like your personality!" Some other kids laughed. "Oh and don't worry Ice, we won't give you a hard time here. You may even be a top student," he smiled. "After I leave that is."

With a swift movement she tightened her grip on his hand and punched him.

"Don't you speak down to me! I am fourteen probably no younger than you, and I am not afraid to kick your ass just to teach you a lesson!" Ice yelled as a bruise formed on his cheek.

"Matt, Near, we're leaving!" Mello snapped. He was already storming back to our room, with Near behind trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry about my friend he can be a real ass sometimes," I blurted out. "Oh by the way my name is Matt." She stared at me.

"Don't apologize for your friends. I find it extremely irritating," she said, and walked off.

After almost three hours Mello was still trying to think of ways to get her back.

"Matt do you have any ideas?"

"No! I really don't give a damn about what you're going to do to her!"

"C'mon you must have something!" Mello yelled.

"I dunno! Date her and break her heart of something!" I said. I knew he wouldn't do it. He was dating Near, and only the three of us knew.

"Perfect," he said, "you do it."

"What, why me? That's wrong!"

Mello grinned evilly, "And smoking at our age isn't?" Of coarse he would say that. My secret.

"Fine. I'm going to go take a walk."

I walked around the halls. The building was in sections, ours was the farthest away. I turned a corner and heard someone singing.

__

"This is what I brought you

this you can keep

This is what I brought

you may forget me

I promise to depart

just promise one thing

__

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..."

I ran around the corner to find the singer. I found an open door, and Ice, the new girl singing to herself while unpacking. I sighed; Mello was going to force this on me sooner or later anyway. I sat behind her and joined in.

__

"This is what I brought you

this you can keep

This is what I brought

you may forget me

I promise you my heart

just promise to sing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

This is what I thought

I thought you need me

This is what I thought

so think me naive

I promise you a heart

just promise to keep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

She stopped abruptly. Before I could think I was flat on my back and she was sitting on my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited for her to hit me. But instead I felt a warm tickling between my eyes.

"What...are you doing?"

"Kissing your eyes," she said backing up. "Oh and don't leave a song hanging, I find it extremely irritating.

__

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to

Sleep

Hoped you liked this!


	2. Class

****

Chapter Two: Class

After I ran into Ice I realized doing what Mello wanted me to do may not be so hard. Still it didn't seem right. I sighed and walked out the back door. The people here are such morons. Some how they have never found the packs of cigarettes that I hide out here. I was outside for hours, or at least it felt like it. The more I thought about Ice, the worse I felt about the agreement.

Walking into my room I saw Near and Mello making out on Mello's bed. I kicked Mello watching him slowly (probably intentionally) pull away from Near. Near gave Mello a quick kiss then left.

"For the love of god, Mello! If you two are going to do that then at least lock the door! Then I can just sleep in one of the empty rooms!" Mello smirked.

"If you're going to take 'walks' don't come back smelling like an ashtray. By the way, ya still have a cig in your hand." Somehow I had forgotten about a lit cigarette in my hand. I must be really tired. Stamping it out in the ashtray I muttered 'sorry.' I slumped down on my bed and rubbed my temples. Mello stared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I just shook my head dismissively. He grabbed my shoulder with a violent tug.

"I've never seen you look like this if something isn't up, so just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It's, it's nothing OK? Just drop it," I said angrily. Mello stared at me a little longer, and then gave up.

I groaned and sat up to look at the scrawny white haired boy in the room.

"Must you be an alarm clock Near? It's starting to get on my nerves," Mello stated. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. I looked at both of them and groaned again. Mello kicked me.

"Class. Get up. NOW."

"OK, OK, God."

"Y'know you've known me long enough that you don't have to call me God." I flipped him the bird and got dressed.

History is the most boring class ever, but of coarse we have to take it. It was even worse that this class starts us off in the day. I sat with Mello and Near in the grouping of desks. And Ice sat just a few desks over. Her large black eyes shot over to me and I held her gaze.

"Matt!" Mello whispered furiously. "What'cha staring at?" He glanced over my shoulder and smiled widely. "Looks like you already started the job."

I frowned at him. "You really don't need to call it a 'job.'"

"I said _the_ job not _a job_," Mello smirked. My frown deepened at him.

"Technically that _is _what he said," Near said quietly. The bell rang.

"See ya after class."

"Wait where're you going?" I pulled the pack of cigarettes partially out of my pocket.

"Oh,"

I leaned against the back wall.

"Damn it, Mello. I really don't want to do this right now," I said speaking to myself. I pulled out the lighter and flicked it. Suddenly I had a feeling of eyes on me. I spun around to see the petite girl. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Ice said, "ditching class."

I smiled lightly. "In case you didn't notice that's not exactly what I'm doing." Her icy eyes stared at me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. There really would be no way for me to benefit from that."

"Thanks." We stood in silence for a moment. This gave me a chance to scan over her. The first thing I noticed was how little her clothing covered, which surprised me. It was just starting to get cold before winter, not to mention windy.

"So, Matt, you're one of the top students here huh?"

"Uh, yeah. You do know this place sucks though right?" I said as more of a statement.

"It's just a place to dump 'intellectually advanced' orphans. Which to say the least means that everyone here has been traumatized by whatever 'accident' caused them to lose their parents." Again her black eyes locked on mine.

"How did you lose your parents?" she said taking a step closer.

"I was eight and my parents were both a bit...depressed about it all. My dad's business failed and my mom failed with him," I struggled to choke back tears, "they left me all alone with no other family. I ended up here needless to say."

"Oh, I see. So you were saying that everyone here is traumatized, how would you know that?" For a moment I thought she was just making fun of me but I saw the curiosity in her eyes.

"As I said, everyone is an orphan. And everyone here knew their parents for at least a little bit," I said. "Only someone cold and unfeeling wouldn't react in shock or horror to their parents' death."

"I didn't care when mine died."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be!" she said sharply. "No one can be sorry for who someone else is. You don't have to fake it. I find it extremely irritating." Again that saying from her. That's the third time I've heard it in the last 24 hours.

"What is that, your catch phrase or something?" She began to open her mouth to speak, when the door swung open and hit her in the back. Ice's small body fell forward, hit me and we both ended up on the ground. Again she ends up on top of me. Do things just repeat with this girl? I looked at her face; she seemed to be blushing immensely. I realized that somewhere in the process of falling and landing on me that her short skirt had flipped up to reveal her underwear, and my hand was dangerously close to her ass.

Suddenly Mr. Jones, our science teacher, roared, "What are you doing out here!" It hit us both at the same time that the position we were in was highly suggestive especially to a retarded teacher. We both stood up.

"Nothing," Ice spoke coldly. He grabbed us both by the hoods of our jackets.

"You two are going directly to Roger!"

After classes and detention ended Mello caught up with me.

"Why were ya in detention? Didn't get caught smoking did ya?"

"No, Mello. Uh, I'll catch you up later."


	3. An Outright Display of Rudeness

**Chapter Three: An Outright Display of Rudeness**

_Author's Note: I want to point out that Mello is intended to be speaking German through much of this. I also would like to point out that in other places he does use German sporadically, while this may seem a tad off, this is actually how I usually speak, so, take that._

I didn't tell Mello about what happened until the next morning. "Dude, Mr. Jones walked in on that! That sucks for you bro."

"Shut up," I growled. "I told you we weren't doing anything." Mello laughed.

"So, are you coming out with us tonight?" A smile twitched over me.

"You know it. Winchester may be damn boring, but it's better than being stuck in this hellhole of a school."

"We've had some good times. Like the time with the train." I smiled remembering the particular instance. We came back three days late because we just so happened to get on the wrong train.

"Or the time with the dumb fuck guard." I laughed just thinking about it. He sat up in his bed.

"Which time was that?"

"When you flipped shit on some officer in German! C'mon you should remember that!" Mello grinned wickedly.

"Ja, he was so confused that he had to call for backup! He was fucking freaking out man! It was funny as hell, though."

"Mello!" I shouted irately.

"Was?"

"You are well aware that I do not speak German, and I cannot understand anything that you are saying!"

"Learn then, bitch!"

"No!" I looked around the room for a moment. "Where is Near?" Mello looked around quickly.

"Nicht here, obviously."

"I'm going to go get him."

"Fine," Mello crossed his arms and smiled. He would only ever shut up for his little boyfriend, Near.

I walked through the hallways looking for Near's room. I knew where it was and all, but I never had to find the pale boy. I felt that awkward crawling sensation of eyes on me again and turned to see Ice walking down the hallway toward me.

"Hey, Ice," I smiled warmly, "where are you going?"

"I'm heading down to the cafeteria." She stared at me intently. "I'll see you in class later." The small girl started to walk away.

"Hey, hold on!" She turned back to me. "Are you going to the town tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, I guess no one told you about it yet. Every Friday night we get to go out into town. We each get about 30 pounds for the day."

She snorted. "It's like they expect that we would steal!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes.

"Your delinquent roomie has stolen hasn't he?" I looked at the floor. "And you? Ah, oh well."

"So do you want to hang out with us?" She smiled happily. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes I would. Thank you very much. Chao." She strode quickly down the hallway, pigtails bobbing with each step.

I smiled softly for a moment, before I realized what I had done. "Oh god, Mello's gonna kill me."

I turned the knob slowly and peeked into the room, after all, I didn't want to wake the guy, and found him sitting on the floor as usual.

"Near! Why aren't you in our room?" I whispered harshly.

"You told me that you didn't like it when I woke you up."

"I don't, but it's weird not having you there in the mornings. So come on already, back to the room," I said while tugging him up by the arm.

"OK."

A minute or so of silence passed as we were walking back to my and Mello's room.

"I invited Ice to come to town with us." Near stopped walking and looked up at me with what must have been surprise.

"You didn't."

"I did." We walked in silence the rest of the way back. He tugged on my sleeve and looked up at me.

"You know that you've got to tell Mello, right?" I nodded absentmindedly. Mello really is gonna murder me.

"You stupid, fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Tell me before you do something so fucking stupid!"

"Stop yelling at me in other languages! Nein spreckon! Nein spreckon!" Angry knocking came at the door.

"Good morning to you too, bitch! Do you even know what time it is? People are trying to fucking sleep!"

"Shut up already you moron!"

"Ja, be a man, and come out here so we can kick your pathetic ass!"

Mello threw open the door in fury. The crowd outside thinned considerably as soon as they saw Mello in his fit of rage. That is, other than the dark haired, little, demonic girl, Ice, who was one of the very few still holding their ground.

"Idiot, you're the reason that all of this started!"

"You have no respect!" Ice turned and stormed from the doorway.

"Heh. I kind of figured that she was Italian." I punched my blond friend in the shoulder, and I went off to find Ice. I found her in the cafeteria, as I figured she would be.

"Your friend is a moron," she stated blandly.

"I knew that by now. Are you still gonna come out with us tonight?"

"I guess so, I'd really like to, so, yes." I smiled at her.

"Well that's good. I guess I'll meet you at the gates after class then." She nodded, black pigtails once again bobbing with her movements.

Mello, Near, and I waited for her at the gates.

"I hate you," Mello said as soon as he caught sight of Ice. I elbowed him roughly in the ribcage.

"Just shut up for once." He growled and muttered something in German that I didn't catch.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I observed her closely. Even though it wasn't much, a new pattern of eyeliner and a new hair-bow to be precise, she had definitely made an attempt to pretty up for our outing on the town. "Do you have any idea where you might want to eat?"

"Anywhere but an Italian place is fine."


End file.
